En el tiempo
by Malinalli Coy
Summary: OneShot para un entremés de lectura. Tras la separación por la muerte del ser amado llegan muchos sentimientos, la esperanza finalmente aparece en la escena. No es para llorar, es para suspirar por quien perdimos. Gracias por leer. Reviews por favor.


**En el tiempo** Por Malinalli

* * *

**Prólogo**

Me pregunto si valdría la pena una segunda vida; es decir, una vida más allá de la muerte si el amor no estuviera más presente. Me pregunto si el amor que ahora siento por ti desaparecerá como mi cuerpo cuando en polvo se convierte.

¿Si ya no hay amor después de la muerte para qué seguir viviendo eternamente? ¿Para qué quiero la vida si ya no puedo más quererte?

Si mis brazos se quedaran para siempre tan vacíos, si mis labios no sintieran ya tus besos y su brío ¿para qué quiero la vida?

¿Estarás para siempre desaparecido? ¿Seré como una sombra que vaga solitaria por la estepa desolada? ¡No lo creo! ¡No lo quiero!

Quiero ser tu compañera para siempre. Quiero verte a mi lado eternamente.

**Tiempo y eternidad**

La noche había sido tan plácida, el sueño tan profundo; tú a mi lado descansabas con una sonrisa de satisfacción en tus labios, esos que probaría hasta que su sabor se mezclara con el mío. Me abracé a tu pecho y me dormité con tu acompasada respiración. Tu calidez se convirtió en mi refugio nocturno; el palpitar de tu corazón fue como un fuego abrasador que se apoderó de mi cuerpo, me llenó de emociones y encendió mis mejillas.

Cubrí tu perfecta desnudez con las sábanas y te di un suave beso. Después, irremediablemente, me entregué una vez más en el mundo de los sueños, estaba muy cansada ¡y tú eras el culpable! Aunque si quisieras amarme una vez más aventaría el cansancio, lo haría a un lado y me entregaría a tus demandas.

Cuando desperté mi cama estaba vacía. Ya no estabas, tu calidez se había esfumado y tu cuerpo vagando en la cocina. Me levanté de un salto, quería estar contigo, contemplarte. Alcancé mi bata y me envolví en ella mientras caminaba hacia tu encuentro. El ruido de las ollas en la cocina era el preludio de que sin duda tendría muchos trastes para lavar. Admítelo: Eres bueno para cocinar pero no para limpiar. Sonreí al imaginar el gesto que tendrías al ser descubierto, me mirarías con inocencia y me dirías "lo siento". Caminé sigilosa, como una gatita que no desea ser descubierta. Me recargué en el marco de la puerta y te miré con la mirada más acusadora de mi repertorio cuando descubrí que no me había equivocado. La cocina no es tu territorio Anthony de mi alma. Si te has levantado temprano, ¿por qué no fuiste al rosedal? ¡Te he dicho que no te metas a la cocina! ¡Ese es mi territorio, me gusta cuidarte, quererte, apapacharte!

Iba a protestar, pero tu perfecto torso desnudo me dejó sin aliento. Siempre me sucede cuando estás cerca ¿por qué te gusta torturarme? ¿O es que me estás coqueteando? ¡Porque si me estás coqueteando… si me estás coqueteando… podemos volver a la recámara en el momento que quieras!

Seguramente sentiste mi presencia porque levantaste tu rostro. ¡Amo tus ojos de cielo! Pero dependo de tu celestial mirada. Sonreíste con timidez a mi falso reproche, después miraste hacia la pila de trastes que me estaban esperando en el fregadero.

-¡Anthony! – puse mis manos en la cintura como si estuviera regañando a un pequeño. Pero el rubor en mis mejillas por tu magnífico pecho me traicionó.

-¡Candy! ¡Hola preciosa!– tu sonrisa pasó de la inocencia a la seducción total cuando te acercaste dispuesto a robarme un beso.

¿Qué podía hacer? Me desarmaste. De pronto sentí tu mano sosteniéndome por la cintura, acercándome hacia ti con firmeza ¡Qué pretexto tan perfecto para posar mis manos sobre tus brazos! Con picardía cubriste mi vista hacia la cocina con tu cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucede? – sé que algo escondes. No puedes ocultarme nada. Te mostré la palma de mi mano como recordatorio de que te conozco a la perfección.

Tú la tomaste y la miraste como si no comprendieras nuestro código. La extendiste mientras la levantabas y entrelazabas tus dedos con los míos.

-Es una sorpresa – dijiste al verte descubierto – no quería que te enteraras todavía – besaste mi mano y luego la posaste sobre tu pecho ¡cielos ese pecho me está robando la respiración!

Me moví juguetona tratando de mirar sobre tus hombros, (como si eso fuera posible, la verdad es que no lo lograría ni siquiera poniéndome de puntitas). Te moviste cubriendo la visibilidad, todo lo que podía ver eran tus perfectos pectorales, ni hablar… tuve que sacrificarme con la seductora vista.

-Ve a cambiarte – me dijiste – iremos de día de campo. Tus ojos brillaron.

¡Me arrojé a tus brazos agradecida! Tus manos rodearon mi cintura y me pregunté si no podíamos quedarnos en casa, aislarnos del mundo y pasarnos en la cama tu día libre.

-¡Eres sorprendente! – te ofrecí mis labios y los tomaste con hambre. Tu beso se profundizó, la respiración nos faltó y mi piel respondió al instante a tus pasiones.

-No hagas eso preciosa – me detuviste lentamente – Aramis quiere correr un poco. Pensé que querrías acompañarme Candy.

-Pero va a llover mi cielo – mentí. Era obvio que el día sería hermoso. Te besé nuevamente, rodeé tu cuello con mis brazos y acerqué mi cuerpo al tuyo provocativamente.

Me salí con la mía. Como siempre sucedía me amaste una vez más. Ahora la cocina era otro santuario de los muchos que teníamos. Me tomaste en tus brazos para llevarme a la tina de baño.

-Hueles a mí – me dijiste al oído.

-¿A sí? Entonces no quiero bañarme – besé tu oreja y sentí que te estremecías.

El paseo no podía esperar más. Pronto el amanecer nos encontraría y ese era tu momento preferido del día. El paso de Aramis se aceleró para llegar a la colina.

-¡Puedes hacerlo muchacho! – te escuché murmurarle con cariño.

El corcel asintió. Sus patas volaban. Su maravillosa crin flotaba y su mirada estaba fija en la cercana colina.

Al llegar al lugar desmontaste como si fueras un ángel. Pero entonces me miraste con seducción y me pareció que de ángel de paz te convertías en un ángel destructor porque echabas abajo todas mis murallas de protección a tus encantos.

La piel se me erizó de solo pensar la pasión con que me amas y la protección que provees a mi vida. Fue imposible no morderme el labio para esconder un gemido que amenazaba con escaparse. Lo increíble es que te sonrojaste y me mostraste la palma de tu mano al mismo tiempo.

Sí, tengo que aceptarlo, también me conoces como la palma de tu mano.

Me tomaste de la cintura y me levantaste, mis pies no tocaron el suelo sino hasta después de un par de giros en el aire.

-¡Qué bueno que traje mis jeans favoritos! – exclamé entre risas disfrutando de tus manos en mi cintura.

-Eso no es muy bueno para mí. Tus jeans me estorban – me susurraste al oído antes de tomarme de la mano para caminar un poco.

De tu mano derecha me tomaste y con la mano izquierda condujiste a Aramis con su rienda. Levantaste tu nariz para olfatear y sonreíste-:

-Huele a pino, a césped con rocío, a flores silvestres – dijiste. Después te acercaste para oler mi cuello -. Me gusta tu perfume, pero lo que más me gusta es que sigues oliendo a mí – mordisqueaste delicadamente el lóbulo de mi oreja, tu cálido aliento me produjo una corriente eléctrica que explotó por cada poro de mi cuerpo.

Caminamos de la mano. No quería llegar a nuestro árbol, me hubiera gustado no separar nuestras manos. Te alejaste unos pasos, solo los necesarios. Me arrojaste el mantel en son de broma, lo alcancé en el aire…

-¿Te había dicho que de niña jugaba béisbol? – te presumí.

-Sí Candy – reíste con burla –; en la calle de tu casa. También me dijiste que el capitán nunca te elegía; que preferían a ese chico homosexual antes que a ti, que eras la última en anexarse en un equipo después de que los capitanes decidían con quien te quedarías, siempre buscando la forma de deshacerse de ti – te reíste a carcajadas. Creo que mi mirada fue muy cómica porque te doblaste, posaste tus manos en el estómago y tu rostro se puso rojo como un tomate ¡No podías dejar de reír!

-¡Qué gracioso! – te mostré mi lengua y me fingí indignada.

-¡Vamos preciosa! ¡No te enojes! ¡Tienes otros talentos pero definitivamente el béisbol no es lo tuyo!

-¡Cállate! ¡No me hables! – me arrodillé para esperar a que tomaras la canasta del lomo de Aramis.

Ya no dijiste más.

¡Hombres!

Ya habían pasado algunos segundos y no podías dejar de reír. Me giré para que no vieras que también me reía. En un instante sentí que te arrodillabas tras de mí y rodeabas mi cintura con tus brazos. Tomó demasiada energía fingirme indiferente. Pronto el cielo se pintaría de colores naranjas, amarillos, violáceos y yo deseaba que todo estuviera perfecto pero tu aliento en mi cuello me ponía nerviosa.

-¿Tu lengua? ¿Ahora paseas tu húmeda lengua por mi cuello? – la piel se me erizó al instante -. Intenté empezar a sacar la delicada vajilla haciendo caso omiso de tu intromisión, eso era misión imposible.

Mis manos temblaron al poner los primeros platos sobre el mantel.

-El amanecer es la mejor pintura – dijiste abandonando tu juego.

-¿Amanecer? – Pensé - ¿ahora recuerda el amanecer cuando todo mi cuerpo me pide que siga? – escondí mi pequeña frustración y no hice comentarios.

-Mucho mejor que Velasco – meditaste como si fuera solo para ti mismo. Clavaste tu vista en el horizonte y colocaste tus manos en el pasto detrás de tu espalda sin recostarte. Tus ojos brillaron. Yo no podía decidir cuál era la mejor vista: El amanecer o tu masculina figura bañada por los rayos dorados del día naciente.

-Anthony… - tu nombre se me escapó de los labios, el bajo volumen no impidió que lo escucharas. Me sonreíste, me cautivaste, me abrazaste, me acercaste a ti. Mi cabeza descansó en tu regazo. Tus manos rodearon mi cuerpo y mis manos se aferraron a tus brazos.

Silencio. La respiración se contuvo.

-Mejor que Velasco –repetiste –. El mejor pincel de todos – concluiste.

El concierto de colores en el cielo había empezado, el director de la orquesta llevaba el compás perfecto, el pintor tomaba su lienzo y sus manos desplazaban su pincel con maestría.

Tus ojos no parpadearon ni un instante. Amo la belleza que encuentras en todos los rincones de tu vida. Amo la forma en que me haces sentir viva. Amo la seguridad que me inyectas. Pero sobre todo: Te amo a ti.

Después de unos minutos suspiraste.

-Traje jugo de naranja – estiraste tu mano para alcanzar un par de vasos y abriste una caja tetrapack.

No disimulé mi asombro, te encogiste de hombros y sonreíste.

-Imaginé que preferías no lavar una jarra. Además, es más pesada – sin perder la elegancia vertiste un poco de jugo y me ofreciste el vaso.

-Gracias por pensar en mí – tomé divertida mi vaso y lo choqué contra el tuyo que esperaba levantado.

-Por los amaneceres – dijiste. Después corregiste-: Por los amaneceres a tu lado.

-Por el pintor y su pincel.

-Por el amor que perdura para siempre – entrelazamos nuestros brazos y bebimos coordinados.

La mañana transcurrió entre risa, bromas, besos, caricias. En la unión de nuestros cuerpos sobre el césped, sobre el mantel, dentro del lago. Lo mejor de nuestra entrega es la comunión de nuestras almas. Hacer el amor con amor es lo más maravilloso que he vivido.

Tu cuerpo me envolvió. Tu amor me protegió. Tu mirada me iluminó. Tus palabras fueron credo de amor.

Así es como quiero vivir para siempre. Con tu amor como bálsamo en mis penas, con tu amor como faro de mis naves. El corazón elige, y mi corazón te ha elegido.

-Anthony. ¡Oh Anthony! – repetiré tu nombre murmurándolo en tu oído al sentir tus manos resbalándose en mi piel.

-Candy. Preciosa… - tu voz es como eco divino. Aterciopelada, dulce, seductora.

-Anthony, Anthony… - mi respiración se agita. Llego al cielo con tus atenciones seductoras.

-Sí. Soy yo… -escucho en mi oído –. Y sigues oliendo a mí – tu voz me produce emociones añoradas…

-Anthony…

Mi brazo se extiende sobre la cama vacía. Mis ojos no quieren abrirse. No quiero despertar. Quiero que me repitas que estoy impregnada de tu olor. Me muevo inquieta debajo de las sábanas. Son tan frías, tan quietas, no está la cama desordenada por una noche apasionada. No hay beso de buenos días, ni palabras de bienvenida. No hay brazos que me reciban ni dedos que peinen mi cabello alborotado por la almohada.

Te has ido. Has partido hace algunos años. No los he contado. No quiero.

Tu silueta ha desaparecido de mi cama pero tus besos se quedaron en mi alma. Hoy empiezo un nuevo día. Es extraño: Aún te siento.

Por las noches, en mis sueños son tus manos las que me aman, son tus besos los que me hacen sentir viva. Durante el día, es el recuerdo de tus palabras lo que me dan sentido, es el vivo sentimiento de un amor que perdura más allá de la tumba.

Es el velo de la muerte que nos separa lo que produce escalofrío en mi espalda. Ese velo, en ocasiones tan delgado que te escucho, tan delicado que te siento, tan tenue que te veo.

No lloraré. Soy feliz. Eres parte de mi vida.

Soy rica. Soy bienaventurada porque mi corazón te eligió y es correspondido. No puedo hablarte en tiempo pasado. Eres mi presente aunque tu cuerpo no esté conmigo. Te amo más allá de la muerte.

Te veré pronto. Lo presiento. ¿Estarás allí cuando el momento llegue? Yo sé que sí. Solo espérame amor mío. Te sonrío y me escondo entre las sábanas. Hoy no hay trastes que lavar, no ensuciaste la cocina. Hoy mi cama está vacía, pero mi corazón está rebosando de alegría porque soy tuya y eres mío; porque la muerte es solo un paso en el largo camino de la vida.

Solo espérame en el tiempo, en la eternidad.

* * *

**Malinalli, 31 Enero 2010.**

14


End file.
